Vampire Otaku
by Yukinohime-Tsukisan
Summary: Oito horas, era apenas o começo de uma longa noite. Aquela casa abandonada, perto de um colégio, escondia-se na escuridão. O colégio era o famoso Cross , nessa hora tinha aula para turma de noite...
1. Chapter 1

Os personagens de VK não me pertencem , ainda bem...

Entre parentesis são pensamentos dos personagens entre colchetes são pensamentos da autora da fanfic (eu).

Vampire Otaku

I

O riso sombrio ~o riso ~(muahahahaha )

Oito horas, era apenas o começo de uma longa noite. Aquela casa abandonada, perto de um colégio, escondia-se na escuridão. O colégio era o famoso Cross , nessa hora tinha aula para turma de noite. E nessa casa ao lado, um ser despertava. Ele, que adormecera no seu tumulo por 10 anos, estava acordando com dificuldade. Sua garganta estava seca e seu corpo fraco. Foi tirando devagar a tampa no seu tumulo e dando os primeiros passos para fora. O ar da noite nos seus pulmões só aumentava sua sede. A casa ainda era a mesma, a mesma de dez anos atrás. Vazia e sombria .

Saiu ao rumo da Academia Cross, a cada segundo sua sede aumentava, sentia seu próprio cabelo bagunçado,não dava importância estava com sede. Corria pelos corredores vazios (estavam em aula) sentindo aquele cheiro doce, subia as escadas e desceu, enfim achou a direção certa do cheiro adocicado. O cheiro vinha de uma espécie de cozinha, correu no rumo de uma geladeira e encontrou a origem. Era o MUPY sanguíneo [O.O], uma mistura de leite de soja, com suco de fruta e sangue. Pareceu-lhe uma mistura tentadora de sabores, porém não gostava do sabor da fruta [era de laranja ele preferia frutas vermelhas -.-], o sangue deixava o sabor ainda mais maravilhoso. Havia um saquinho, ele bebeu compulsivamente em alguns segundos. Permanecia com sede, muita sede, uma sede que arranhava todo o seu ser, que consumia toda a sua alma, incendiava-o por dentro, queimava sua pele, arrepiava seus cabelos. Ele queria mais, aquele suquinho havia aumentado seu desejo e não queria qualquer um sangue , queria com Mupy[u.u].Olhava ao redor, seus olhos vermelhos, ameaçadores, enxergavam através das paredes e não encontrava mais nada ('nem um mupyzinho se quer ').Pulou pela janela e saiu correndo, numa velocidade que nenhum humano o alcançaria. Em pouco tempo já encontrava-se fora dos domínios da Academia Cross .Nas ruas o cheiro veio olfato aguçado localizava aos poucos a origem do cheiro do sabor daquela mistura. As ruas estavam desertas, ele caminhava calmamente agora, apreciando o cheiro e então deparou-se com uma loja, "Mundo Verde"estava escrito nela . Não havia cheiro de sangue, no entanto havia MUPY ('LoL').Entrou e viu a origem daquele sabor ú o que os pobres mortais [otakus] uma quantia grande daqueles saquinhos e caixinhas da geladeira, e foi indo embora feliz .

—Senhor ...?—Disse a moça que estava no balcão – Não se pode levar mercadorias da loja sem pagar.—Falava isso sorrindo e vermelha.

No seu semblante havia traços de seriedade.A moça esperava que ele pagasse ou devolvesse a mercadoria , porém ele mostrou os dentes e rosnou. A pobre menina assustada ficou sem cor no seu rosto, minutos antes vermelho, não sabia se gritava ou deixava seu corpo cair no chã arriscar soltar algumas palavras:

—Err... fica por conta da casa—Deu um falso sorriso e permaneceu como uma estátua atrás do balcão.O vampiro olhava-a irritado, mas logo lembrou do Mupy em suas mãos e saia feliz novamente da loja. 'E agora ?' Olhava para os lados da rua deserta. Ninguém para ser o 'voluntário' doador de sangue para misturar com o da moça da loja, e em seu rosto pálido se fez um sorriso maligno e seus olhos tornaram a ficar vermelhos.

Minutos depois sua sede estava saciada ('se viesse mais ...')andava pela rua apreciando a pra Academia Cross feliz ('barriga cheia, ah se viesse mais...').

Na sala Kuran Kaname, o líder do dormitório, encontrava-se em aula, sentiu uma presença estranha e saiu sem dar explicações aos outros estudantes. No corredor encontrou com ELE:

—Então... Você acordou...

—Sim... — Lembrou do próprio cabelo bagunçado e tentava ajeitar. —Dormi demais e perdi a hora .

—... — Kaname permanecia preparado para qualquer ataque que aquele vampiro puro –sangue, assim como ele era, ousasse e estava com a uma distância segura('não mexa com otakus famintos')—E por que só agora você resolveu acordar?

—Meus sonhos acabaram e além do mais queria ver como estava aqui fora —disse isso com uma voz penosa.

—Busque outro lugar ou volte a dormir.  
>—Por quê?<p>

—você me atrapalha.

—Não atrapalho ('O.o') é só dar-me comida que fico feliz.

Outros estudantes curiosos tinha cabelo encaracolado e preto:

—Você acordou...('deveria ter pegado minhas coisas de volta antes')  
>Outro tinha cabelo curto e castanho, Hiroki:<br>—Cara tu acordou... atrasado... Uns dez anos atrasado. ('literalmente')

Outro cabelo também curto e preto,Yukio :

—O que foi gente? ...Ahh...Vou voltar a ler meu mangá ('hentai yuri' ).

Outro baixinho e feliz(quase feliz)Matsumoto:

—O que é ?Vampirinhas emos? —Matsumoto olhando para todos.

Outro alto:

—Ai droga meu cabelo não está bom.

Estudante de cabelos ruivos, Rima:

—Shiki, o Riutaro... despertou...

—É...eu vi... aliás por que o nome dele é esse...? [otakus ...]

—Eu sei que vocês estavam com saudade. ('8D') —Ele falou isso dando um riso sádico.


	2. Chapter 2

II O confronto de puros-sangues ~o confronto~

Estudantes do dia, alvoroçadas, como sempre, com a saída da turma de noite. Ame, amiga de Yori e Yuuki , era uma das poucas que não estava no tumulto das meninas.Não era por algum motivo especial, ela estava muito 'ocupada' vendo plantinhas no jardim do colégio.

—Nyaaaaaaaa...plantinhas fofas.

—Conversando de novo sozinha Ame-chan? —Uma voz atrás da menina distraída.

Ame olhava pra cima e para os lados disfarçando.

—Tsuki-chan —Falava o nome da amiga batendo os dedos indicadores um no de Tsuki estava Yori-chan, Yuuki e Hikari (a filha do líder da associação Hunter).Foram juntas pra entanto, no caminho esbarraram com alguns estudantes da classe , Hanabusa ,Akatsuki e outros , do turno da noite, que estavam voltando para os dormitó não disfarçava seu claro interesse em Hikari, e ela correspondia o sentimento que nascia [momento romântico].

—Oiii Hikari-chaaaaaaan —falava enquanto abraçava a garota.

—Oi...—A garota confusa não queria deixar aquele sentimento crescer , era um amor impossí estudantes da manhã não sabiam que eles eram vampiros, mas Hikari (futura caçadora de vampiros) sabia. Um Hunter não poderia ficar junto de um ser da noite. Os dois sabiam disso, o que deixava eles tristes ao ponto de desejar a morte [O.o emos-exageros a parte]. Ao fundo Hanabusa, Hiroki e Yukio davam autógrafos para algumas alunas.

—Podem dizer aonde eu autografo? —Yukio com um jeito malicioso.

...

—Tsuki-chan vamos depois ver as plantinhas do jardim? —Ame falava.

—Vamos. !(

—Amigas, chega de plantinhas por hoje. —Hikari...

Logo depois da aula, as garotas voltaram aos seus dormitórios. Tsuki lendo um shoujo (Fushigi Yuugi) com a Ame:

—Mata logo o Nakago, Tamahome! AAAAAAA—Tsuki

Ame afasta da amiga devagar, lentamente, ela encontra uma distancia segura.

Hikari jogando algum MMORPG:

—Ai , como sou f... Boa nesse. (hohohohoho)

—To derretendo de calor aqui. —Yuuki

—Tadinha da Yuuki-chan...Eu darei um jeito nisso gente vamos fazer 'dança da chuva' . —Ame-chan olharam-na com "gotas" .

—Vamos Tsuki! uu-tataa-uuuuuuuu-taata-uuuuu-taa-ha—Ela dançava batendo a mão da boca .

—atakakakakatakakatata!Será que agora vai? —E por incrível que pareça, provável coincidência, choveu. E foram dormir.

E na sala da night class:

—Eu quero a Hikari-chan! Estou emo. —Matsumoto.

—Você é emo. —Hiroki

—Não fale assim com um emo. —Riutaro cochicha para Hiroki.

—Ah...sim Mals aí cara . —Hiroki para Matsumoto.

—Eu quero ela, Por que ela tinha que ser herdeira Hunter ?

—Sente-se aqui. Fale tudo que você está sentindo... Fale-me de seu passado —Riutaro (momento psicólogo).

—Quanto eu era pequeno... a mami bateu em mim —Matsumoto sentado inclinadamente numa cadeira.—Mas acho que isso foi a pouco tempo .

— Hum... Continue...

—Hei vocês... a aula vai começar—Kuran Kaname.

—Você não manda em mim, também sou um puro-sangue como você. —Riutaro para o Kaname.

—Também sou tá, eu sou primo de quarto grau por parte da tia avó da mãe da Kuran Yuuki —Matsumoto.

—Matsu, eu ainda sou da árvore principal da família Kuran —Riutaro.

—E quem aqui está falando de florestas?

—...

—Muito bem, você está atrapalhando-me de novo. Está passando por cima das minhas regras mais uma vez. —Kuran Kaname.

—Por quê?O que eu fiz? Tem lugar marcado agora?

—Você está atrapalhando a paz.

—Vamos lá gente! —Yukio larga sua revista ecchi de lado quando ouve a discussão. —Sem golpes baixos ,(u.u) socos na cabeça, chutes, sem essas coisas hein!Só poderes!('/o/') Quando eu falar 'começar' vocês começam!

—Eu estou torcendo pelo ('lindinho') do Kaname.—o Hanabusa .

—Viu só o que você fez? —Kaname.

—Tá com medo Kuran Kaname?

—Comecem!

—KAAAAAAAAA... MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE... HAAAAA... MEEEEE... HAAAAAAAAA!—Riutaro (Otakus ...).

—Kage Bushin no jutso... Rasengan —Kaname.

—BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN... KAI—Riutaro

—K.O—Yukio (otakisses a parte)(sala destruída).

—Viu eu sou f... que deveria ser o líder...Não vai precisar ter nem segundo round .

— Sou seu superior mais respeito .

—Realmente, não sei quem é que se sente mais: o Kuran ou o Riutaro... —Hiroki.

—Né...esses caras... —Menino de cabelos encaracolados.

—Affs... a sala ficou destruída e despentearam meu cabelo —Tsubasa, menino alto(muito alto).

—Não fique assim Kaname-chan... ops...Kaname-sama —Hanabusa [puxa-saco]. —Ai é mesmo também despentearam o meu .

—Ainn ... esses machos aí brigando ... —Tsubasa rindo depois da última palavra.

—Nem despentearam o meu . —Matsumoto faz pose [ele tem cabelo curto ].

—Calem-se!—Kaname sentava-se e lançava um olhar mortal para Riutaro. Atrás do Kaname Matsumoto fazia uma dancinha, "Caramell Dance"('o')[Otakisses].Agora era uma rivalidade de puros-sangues.

—Hey... Por que ele é puro-sangue? —Menino de cabelo preto encaracolado.

—Por que eu sou f...melhor.

—E.. .por que eu não fui um...?

—Cala boca gente a professora mais gos... legal vai começar a aula—Yukio.

...


	3. Chapter 3

III O mupy roubado ~O MUPY~

Hikari acorda primeiro, olha para os lados e vê Ame toda espalhada na cama, Tsuki falando dormindo, Yori rindo enquanto dorme, Kuran Yuuki tendo um pesadelo[como sempre]." cara..."

Alguns dias passam, depois de um incidente com Kuran Rido, alguns alunos resolveram optar por sair da Academia (seguiram Kuran Kaname). Kaien Cross: " Minhas crianças cresceram e foram embora Oh...Esses alunos foram: Aidou Hanabusa(Tsubasa ficou triste porque seu amigo foi embora),Kuran Kaname e Kuran Yuuki, Kain Akatsuki e Souen mesmo dia da saída deles:

"Isso faz de mim o novo líder!Muahahahahahaha!"Riutaro dando pulinhos no pátio.

—Ele está tão... —Yukio diz olhando a cena.

—Feliz? —Hiroki.

—É.—Menino misterioso de cabelos encaracolados.

—O (lindinho) do Kuran foi embora e o (fofis) Hanabusa também . —Tsubasa diz olhando o portão.

—Agora, além de líder, quero aparecer mais nessa fanfic ! —Riutaro.

— Eu acho que você já apareceu muito... —Menino muito misterioso de cabelos encaracolados.

Riutaro ia falar algo, quando o seu olfato denuncia o cheiro de MUPY no ar. "Mupy LOL" .Procurando desesperadamente ele avista Mupys nas mãos de algumas meninas ,do turno diurno, no pátio.

—Mupyy!Mupy! Mupy! Mupy! Mupyy! Mupyy! Mupy! Mupy! Mupyy! —Fala com os olhos brilhando. Sai correndo, 'vampirescamente'(essa palavra não existe) faminto, na direção das meninas humanas. Tira o Mupy da mão de uma das meninas e começa a beber .

—Devolve! —Hikari com as mãos na a saída de Kuran Yuuki ela ficava sendo a nova guardiã da ela possuía o bastão com ela na mão agora.[*medo*]

—Putz, mulher armada é ... —Yukio parou de falar quando recebeu um olhar mortal de Hikari.

—É porque você ainda não viu ela atirando com a 'Crossing'.—Tsuki falava baixo para Yukio.

—Mas ...mas... eu quero Mupy . —Riutaro.

—E daí... compra um oras.

Tsuki olhava pra cima. De repente... ela distrai-se com uma nuvenzinha.

—Nyaaa Tsu... está nublado hoje né? —Ame-chan também olhando pra cima.

—Elas são sempre assim?—Matsumoto para Hikari.

—Às vezes piores, podem acreditar. Mas não mudem de assunto, eu quero meu Mupy!— Hikari vê o Riutaro bebendo o Mupy. —seu...seu...

—Bobaka .—Tsuki completa a frase.

—Aff... otakus...—Yukio [olha quem fala] refletia sobre a pequena discussão sobre um Mupy.

—Bem, pelo que eu conheço o Riutaro, ele não vai devolver até acabar.—Menino misterioso de cabelos encaracolados.

—Devolve pra ela! —Tsuki tentava alcançar o Mupy nas mãos dele.

—Tenta pegar.

—Aff...Otakus—Hiroki[olha quem fala 2].

—Vamos Tsu, eu te ajudo a alcançar!—Tsubasa surgindo do a garota.

—Tô voando! weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee(LOL) ! "I believe I can fly" .

—Aff... Otakus...— Matsumoto olhando a cena baka a frente[olha quem fala 3].

—Então gente... vocês vão no Anime Family?—Yukio ignorando a cena.

—Não sei... Acho que vamos.Já compraram o antecipado?—Hikari.

—Nyaaa evento de anime!—Ame-chan e Tsuki falam a mesma coisa juntas.

—Vamos Hikari-chaaannnn ?—Matsumoto.

—Ainda não compramos, ultimamente ta sol e nós vampiros somos sensíveis .Vocês podem comprar pra nós?—Menino de cabelos encaracoladamente misterioso.

—Claro .—Hikari[assim nasce mais uma amizade estranha].

—Vocês são vampiros? —Tsuki espantada.

—Aff...Tsu aposto que até a Ame-chan percebeu.

—Percebi, claro, com o meu 'byakugan amesko' .

—Ham?—Hiroki com a dúvida em seu rosto.

—ignore.—Hikari.

—Tem mais Mupy?Fica melhor misturado com sangue.—Riutaro entrega o saquinho de Mupy vazio.

—A criatura rouba o meu Mupy e ainda quer mais?

—Normal...—Hiroki.

—Eu não sou tão faminto assim não, ta!

—Não?—Garoto misterioso de madeixas encaroladas. Riutaro lança um olhar mortal para ele. —Ah... nã você não é faminto, lembrei. [*medão*]

—Então gente...todo mundo vai, né? Quero comprar alguns mangás (hentai Yuri ).—Yukio pensativo.

—O evento não é à noite. —Hikari— Isso é problema pra vocês?

—É só fugir do sol. É tão legal ser vampiro eu quero ser um .—Tsuki.

—Eu quero ser uma vampira comedora de mupy de uva ! —Ame-chan.

Mais tarde o menino misterioso de cabelos pretos e encaracolados estava em sua escrivaninha.

—Agora eu serei o deus do novo mundo!A minha pouca aparição nessa fanfic terá consequências !(MUAHAHAHAA)—Falando isso ele retira de uma das gavetas o DEATH NOTE.

Olá, sou Goku (não)

Os vampiros da turma da noite vão conseguir fugir do sol e ir no evento?As meninas vão conseguir comprar antecipado? Matsumoto irá conseguir ficar com a Hikari?Ou com alguma emo (outra) no evento?Será que elas vão virar vampiras?O que acontecerá com o menino misterioso?Será que vai ter Mupy de caixinha no Anime Family?

Não perca o próximo ,e provável último, capitulo de "Vampire Otaku"!


	4. Chapter 4

II O confronto de puros-sangues ~o confronto~

Estudantes do dia, alvoroçadas, como sempre, com a saída da turma de noite. Ame, amiga de Yori e Yuuki , era uma das poucas que não estava no tumulto das meninas.Não era por algum motivo especial, ela estava muito 'ocupada' vendo plantinhas no jardim do colégio.

—Nyaaaaaaaa...plantinhas fofas.

—Conversando de novo sozinha Ame-chan? —Uma voz atrás da menina distraída.

Ame olhava pra cima e para os lados disfarçando.

—Tsuki-chan —Falava o nome da amiga batendo os dedos indicadores um no de Tsuki estava Yori-chan, Yuuki e Hikari (a filha do líder da associação Hunter).Foram juntas pra entanto, no caminho esbarraram com alguns estudantes da classe , Hanabusa ,Akatsuki e outros , do turno da noite, que estavam voltando para os dormitó não disfarçava seu claro interesse em Hikari, e ela correspondia o sentimento que nascia [momento romântico].

—Oiii Hikari-chaaaaaaan —falava enquanto abraçava a garota.

—Oi...—A garota confusa não queria deixar aquele sentimento crescer , era um amor impossí estudantes da manhã não sabiam que eles eram vampiros, mas Hikari (futura caçadora de vampiros) sabia. Um Hunter não poderia ficar junto de um ser da noite. Os dois sabiam disso, o que deixava eles tristes ao ponto de desejar a morte [O.o emos-exageros a parte]. Ao fundo Hanabusa, Hiroki e Yukio davam autógrafos para algumas alunas.

—Podem dizer aonde eu autografo? —Yukio com um jeito malicioso.

...

—Tsuki-chan vamos depois ver as plantinhas do jardim? —Ame falava.

—Vamos. !(

—Amigas, chega de plantinhas por hoje. —Hikari...

Logo depois da aula, as garotas voltaram aos seus dormitórios. Tsuki lendo um shoujo (Fushigi Yuugi) com a Ame:

—Mata logo o Nakago, Tamahome! AAAAAAA—Tsuki

Ame afasta da amiga devagar, lentamente, ela encontra uma distancia segura.

Hikari jogando algum MMORPG:

—Ai , como sou f... Boa nesse. (hohohohoho)

—To derretendo de calor aqui. —Yuuki

—Tadinha da Yuuki-chan...Eu darei um jeito nisso gente vamos fazer 'dança da chuva' . —Ame-chan olharam-na com "gotas" .

—Vamos Tsuki! uu-tataa-uuuuuuuu-taata-uuuuu-taa-ha—Ela dançava batendo a mão da boca .

—atakakakakatakakatata!Será que agora vai? —E por incrível que pareça, provável coincidência, choveu. E foram dormir.

E na sala da night class:

—Eu quero a Hikari-chan! Estou emo. —Matsumoto.

—Você é emo. —Hiroki

—Não fale assim com um emo. —Riutaro cochicha para Hiroki.

—Ah...sim Mals aí cara . —Hiroki para Matsumoto.

—Eu quero ela, Por que ela tinha que ser herdeira Hunter ?

—Sente-se aqui. Fale tudo que você está sentindo... Fale-me de seu passado —Riutaro (momento psicólogo).

—Quanto eu era pequeno... a mami bateu em mim —Matsumoto sentado inclinadamente numa cadeira.—Mas acho que isso foi a pouco tempo .

— Hum... Continue...

—Hei vocês... a aula vai começar—Kuran Kaname.

—Você não manda em mim, também sou um puro-sangue como você. —Riutaro para o Kaname.

—Também sou tá, eu sou primo de quarto grau por parte da tia avó da mãe da Kuran Yuuki —Matsumoto.

—Matsu, eu ainda sou da árvore principal da família Kuran —Riutaro.

—E quem aqui está falando de florestas?

—...

—Muito bem, você está atrapalhando-me de novo. Está passando por cima das minhas regras mais uma vez. —Kuran Kaname.

—Por quê?O que eu fiz? Tem lugar marcado agora?

—Você está atrapalhando a paz.

—Vamos lá gente! —Yukio larga sua revista ecchi de lado quando ouve a discussão. —Sem golpes baixos ,(u.u) socos na cabeça, chutes, sem essas coisas hein!Só poderes!('/o/') Quando eu falar 'começar' vocês começam!

—Eu estou torcendo pelo ('lindinho') do Kaname.—o Hanabusa .

—Viu só o que você fez? —Kaname.

—Tá com medo Kuran Kaname?

—Comecem!

—KAAAAAAAAA... MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE... HAAAAA... MEEEEE... HAAAAAAAAA!—Riutaro (Otakus ...).

—Kage Bushin no jutso... Rasengan —Kaname.

—BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN... KAI—Riutaro

—K.O—Yukio (otakisses a parte)(sala destruída).

—Viu eu sou f... que deveria ser o líder...Não vai precisar ter nem segundo round .

— Sou seu superior mais respeito .

—Realmente, não sei quem é que se sente mais: o Kuran ou o Riutaro... —Hiroki.

—Né...esses caras... —Menino de cabelos encaracolados.

—Affs... a sala ficou destruída e despentearam meu cabelo —Tsubasa, menino alto(muito alto).

—Não fique assim Kaname-chan... ops...Kaname-sama —Hanabusa [puxa-saco]. —Ai é mesmo também despentearam o meu .

—Ainn ... esses machos aí brigando ... —Tsubasa rindo depois da última palavra.

—Nem despentearam o meu . —Matsumoto faz pose [ele tem cabelo curto ].

—Calem-se!—Kaname sentava-se e lançava um olhar mortal para Riutaro. Atrás do Kaname Matsumoto fazia uma dancinha, "Caramell Dance"('o')[Otakisses].Agora era uma rivalidade de puros-sangues.

—Hey... Por que ele é puro-sangue? —Menino de cabelo preto encaracolado.

—Por que eu sou f...melhor.

—E.. .por que eu não fui um...?

—Cala boca gente a professora mais gos... legal vai começar a aula—Yukio.

...


End file.
